At building of houses, habitats, industrial buildings and other buildings it is an increasing focus on that the building process itself should be as effective as possible and that the costs should be as low as possible.
At building of houses presently is used, among others, complete sections where doors and windows, as well as furnishing can be arranged. This makes them heavy, something which is resulting in that cranes are need for assembling them. As they are custom-adapted to the individual building individual adaptions at the assembly site is not possible.
Some solutions which have been used more and more lately are so-called “sandwich elements”, which usually are arranged for being fixed to a framework of e.g. metal or wood. Sandwich elements are usually formed by an insulating material in the center with cover materials on both sides.
There also exist some solutions of the type sandwich elements which are not designed for being fixed to a framework, but which forms a wall by being fixed to other sandwich elements, typically after the Lego principle.
EP0744507 A1 discloses such a sandwich element where it in the insulation forming the core of the wall element exhibits projections on the side facing up and recesses at the side facing down, which projections and recesses are adapted to one another, so that when two elements are arranged over one another the projections and recesses form a connection.
A similar solution is also known from WO12056394, but where there are two projections at the side facing up and correspondingly, two recesses at the side facing down.
US 2006/096214 A1 describes a building system for erection of buildings, including walls being configured from panel-like elements, where the mentioned panel-like elements are produced from a material containing vegetable fiber material, especially wood chippings, and have recesses for receiving columns for a supporting construction.
From US 2008/0236081 A1 it is known an insulated building block which has a three-section configuration where a first cementitious segment contains the internal core hole of the block which locks with a second segment of serpentine configured insulated insert. The insulation insert is operatively arranged to have multiple lips that mate with various indented ledges on each of the other segments in a location proximate to the surface of the cementitious segments. The insulating insert is also configured with wedge holes that accommodate wedges which press into the installation to maintain continuity of the block. The insulation insert has groves that in combination with the other segments form a trough in fluid communication with drainage holes which extend through the insulation insert which allows for condensation and seepage of water to drain from the block.
US 2002/0108336 A1 describes a modular wall segment for constructing a wall including two external layers of selected size and shape bonded to the opposite faces of a plurality of contiguously placed cellularized cement blocks. The segments may be formed with end faces defining slots of various configurations for receiving various types of fastening elements to enable a plurality of such segments to be secured together in a modularized fashion. Other examples of corresponding solutions are EP0244312, EP2025823, EP2226444, EP2505730, U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,855A, US2014123583, IE S67536 B2, GB 897995 A, BE 1016469 A6, US 2002/0108333 A1 and GB 2135708 A. E.g. some of these solutions are casted blocks, i.e. EPS blocks, which are casted blocks containing insulation and exhibit a shape and size as an enlarged Lego block.
There are several disadvantages with these solutions. The first disadvantage is that the element itself is self-supporting for the element, but is not arranged for forming a load-bearing structure for floors, ceiling and further floors. The second disadvantage is that the cover materials are arranged to the insulating layer which contributes to forming the load-bearing construction, while the insulation in such a way only is contributing in the form of accommodating possible pressure forces in vertical direction. A third disadvantage is that these elements are not capable of handling torsional forces which can arise. Another disadvantage is that they need to have a relatively large thickness for exhibiting sufficient strength. Further, several of these elements of prior art have a challenge with thermal bridges.
A further disadvantage is that they during the assembling do not provide solutions which in an easy way can be moved or attached and detached.
In other words, the prior art solutions are best suitable for non-loadbearing walls as they will not posses a load-bearing structure which corresponds to the requirements for load-bearing structures today.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a building block for wall construction, which partly or entirely solves the above-mentioned disadvantages of prior art.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a building block having the strength and rigidity for forming a wall construction capable of supporting floors and ceilings/roofs.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a building block having strength against torsion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a building block where insulation is a part of the load-bearing structure of the building block.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a building block which has a load-bearing structure formed by load-bearing walls (laths), insulation and reinforcing elements.
A further object of the present invention is that the building block should have as low weight as possible and at the same time have desired strength.
Further objects of the present invention will appear from the following description, drawings and claims.